TEAM SHAD Chapter 1 Prologue
by Vass The demon slayer
Summary: A story of love, lose, danger, excitement, and heart break. The Story of Team Shade. This story takes place around the same time ruby is accepted into Beacon academy, as we fallow a band of new hero's in Atlus.


Disclaimer: RWBY Belongs to Monty Oum god rest his soul, and rooster teeth thank you please enjoy!

Shade

Harkin

Aqua

Dawn

TEAM SHAD (AKA SHADE) Chapter 1

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Shock, Denial, Pain, Guilt, Anger, Bargaining, Depression, Loneliness, and finally acceptance went through Shades mind as he, and his twin sister Dawn witnessed their parents murder at the hands of a clocked man wearing a white and black fox mask. The blood dripping from the intruders weapon was a crimson as a rose can get. At that very moment after Shade had just went through the five stages of grief, the only feeling he had at that moment was fear for himself and his sister. Suddenly the masked man yield out a blood curdling laugh that shook the entire house, the laughter echoed for almost an eternity as Shade and Dawn hugged each other as tight as they could with tears in their eyes, their pants were wet with fear of this monster that now resides in their home. _I know your both here. _The masked man said with an inhuman like voice. _I killed your mama and papa children. Come on out I just want to see you both._ _Shade and Dawn were dead silent _as they hid just out of reach of the masked man an a old broom closet. _Come on children your parents had this coming. They signed a contract with the Schnee Dust Company I mean come on how stupid can you get. You know what lets play a game, if you both get past me all let you both live, however If you fail then lets say your getting it a lot worse then your parents did. Alright? _Both Shade and Dawn looked at each other grabbed each others arms and ran.

_**Shade and Dawn**_

Shade awakens from his long unending nightmare of his parents being murder over and over and over again in his dreams. His eyes were blurry he could make out someone, but he was so tired he laid his head back down on his soft pillow._ Surprise!_ Dawn said jumping up and down on her brother, shaking him left and right and squeezing him so hard that he could barley circulate oxygen in his lungs. _I know that am suppose to be gone from the boys dorm right now, but I really wanted to surprise you and_..._Oh! sorry big bro are you Alright! I just really wanted to see you, and to wake you up. I...Just...wanted to help. _Shade is coughing and wheezing from Dawns strength. Dawn is on the verge of tears. Shade looks at Dawn with Understanding eyes. _And you did! see am up, am so proud of you._ Dawn blushes, and Shade pats Dawn on the head. So_ what am your dog now? said _Dawn, then she laughed. _I don't see you as a dog, maybe a cat or a bunny?_ said Shade as he then laughed as well. _Thanks a lot_. Dawn says playfully and then slightly hits Shades arm. _Oww! Shade said. Oh my god! Shade! are you ok?! I didn't mean it! I swear! _Shade is calm and cool about it. _Dawn am fine see? its just a mark, besides we've been over this I know how strong you can get when your happy. You can break me in half and I'd still understand._ Shade hugs Dawn, but Dawn hesitates to hug back. _I know its just...I need to learn how to control my semblance, but I don't know_ _how. Until then I can't..._risk_ being near you. _Shade looks at Dawn with confusion in his exasperations. _Dawn it was just an accident! We can work this out together ok? were twins its are duty to protect and look out for one and other. Listen you just discovered your semblance, your a late bloomer that's all! Pleases don't leave me..._Dawn looks at Shade with sadness in her eyes. _I...just don't want you to die like mom and dad! if you die! all be alone! _Tears pour out of her eyes. _Listen. _Shade said as he wiped the tears from her eyes. _You won't be alone you hear me! If we die we die together. no one will break us apart! Not Harkin, or Antares, or that monster who killed are parents. We fight as one._ Dawn repeats Shades words._ We fight as one._ A smile comes across her face. Shade and Dawn regain their composer. _Wow we went off topic...What were we talking about again. _Dawn tries to remember. _Oh yeah...Surprise! _Shade interrupts her. _No after that. _Dawn remembers. _Oh I wanted to wake you up for class! _Shade is surprised. _We don't have classes today remember its Saturday! _Dawn looks confused. _No its not silly see._ Dawn points at the calendar it says August 28. _What that means! oh crap were going to be late! _Dawn picks up the swear jar. _Swear, pay up potty mouth! _Shade sighs._ Fine here. _Shade puts twenty five cents in the jar. Shade then gets dressed, slapping on his Atlus uniform, brushing his teeth, and messing up his hair. _There looks go! if we hurry we can possibly- _Dawn interrupts him. _Come over here real quick! _Dawn pulls Shade into the mirror. They both gaze into the mirror, reminiscing about the past when life was simple. They match each other almost perfectly with their facial features. Both have the same build, same postures, same fair skin, same face, same size, even the same finger prints. Their also both Ambidexterity meaning they can both write and fight with both of their hands. Shade and Dawn, however have four different quality's, not counting their sex, that can tell them apart from the other. Shade has midnight colored hair, while dawn has snow white hair. Shade has red eyes, while dawn has blue. Shade carry's around a double bladed Scythe named "Erebus" While Dawn carry's around a giant bastard sword that can absorb Dust, its name is "Artemis". However the most important deciding factor are their semblances. The more happy Dawn becomes the more powerful she becomes, while Shade on the other hand is rather special, Shade can Share/Copy the power of one persons semblance, with all the strength and weaknesses that come with it. Even with all of that, people still get those two confused. _Come on Dawn we're going to be late! _Dawn isn't paying attention. _Sorry big bro I was just lost in though. Isn't it crazy how- _Shade interrupts Dawn. _We don't have time to be lost in nostalgia today Sissy! lets go!_ Dawn is dragged out of Shades room, they begin running too class. _ah come on can't we- _Shade interrupts with. _NO! _and a blush. _Maybe later, but right now were almost._ Bell rings. _Shit! __Swear. _

**_Shade_**

Shade and Dawn make their way to Mr. Antares classroom. _Maybe they haven't done role call yet?_ Said Dawn. _I rather doubt it. If I know Harkin he's probably taking attendance right now. Hey big bro why does Harkin hate us? _Shade ponders for a few minutes, trying to find the right words to describe Harkins motivations._ I don't know he's just always picking on us. Ever since we became a team, ever since I became leader. He's just jealous of you!_ Said Dawn. _Because theirs no way in hell that he can be a better leader then you!_ Dawn stops and covers her mouth. oh!_ is hell a swear? _Shade smiles. No your good. Dawn sighs in relief_._ They both arrive at Mr. Antares door. _All go first. _said Shade. _No all go first._ Said Dawn. _How about you both go first. _Dawn and Shade are both pushed into the room. _Took you long enough to find them. said Harkin. _Harkin is a fair skinned young man, with light-red hair, he's slightly taller then both Dawn and shade, and wears his signature white framed glasses. His Atlus unformed is nice and neatly pressed. _You forced me to. Do you not remember? you hardwired my circuits to- Dawn interrupts Aqua. That's enough Aqua! sit down!_ Aqua walks by both Shade and Dawn, who are still on the floor. Aqua has a slime build, and is about the size of Harkin in height. She has long blue hair, and emerald colored eyes, which are cybernetic in nature. Like all girls she wears the Atlus uniform. She whispers. _Am sorry. _As she walks by. _Anger builds in Shade. __Your lucky am just writing the both of you up. Now- _Shade interrupts Harkin. _How dare you! _The whole class is silent. Aqua stops in her tracks. _How dare I what? _Harkin is very calm and relaxed compared to Shade. _How could you do that to Aqua? _Shade and Dawn both get up. _What? Program her to go get the both of you? She's a robot they fallow the orders of their masters._ Shades anger grows. _She's not just a robot! she's a person! _Harkin is not impressed. _Oh really. So you have a degree in robot engineering? No? then stop wasting my time and sit down. _Shade and Dawn stand there ground. _We are not mov- Harkin interrupts Dawn. What are your names again? I apologize for my poor memory. But it's just so hard to remember things I don't care about. Fuck you!_ Said Shade. The room was dead silent. _Is that all you can say? how disappointing._ Shade moves forward towards Harkin. He was ready to punch him, but suddenly Mr. Antares came in. _Mourning Students! isn't it a wonderful day to kill Grimm ha-ha. _Antares also known as "Antares the Unyielding" or "The Solution" is a thirty year old fair skinned human man, He's also complete with a black colored hooded cloak. unlike the other professors in Atlus, he's all suited up for battle, with his light amour on and everything. What makes him even more stranger are his three tattoos. Three rain drops near his eyes, red, light blue, and purple in that order. And his eyes which are completely different colors, his left eye is blue, but his right eye is red, and both of the eyes have some kind of weird symbol in the pupil. The whole class stares at Mr. Antares. _Now come on students, we've been over this. Yeah I know I look weird, but don't let it-_ Dawn Interrupts Antares. _Its not that! Harkin was bulling me and big bro again, and he forced Aqua to go and find us! _Antares looks around the classroom. _Everyone that isn't team Shad go down to the training area right now. All be down there in a bit. Just review last weeks maneuvers. _The room soon clears out. _How about some tea? it helps calm the nerves_. Said Antares. _Get that common beverage away from_. Said Harkin. _If he isn't going to have some then I will!_ Said Shade. _I want some! if big bro is having some then I want some too!_ Said Dawn._ I don't drink_. Said Aqua. Shade and Dawn took a sip of the tea, they spat it out at the same time. _What was that_! _pond water_? Said Shade. _Correct! _Said Antares_. It was indeed pond water, I got it from outside. I've been trying new recipes for tea, but sadly I can say that this batch was a failure. Is their a point to this? because this isn't going to help us work together. _Said Harkin. _See what I have to work with!_ Said Shade. _So where did this animosity come from_? Said Antares, as he makes another batch of that pond water tea. Ani-mos-ity? Said Shade. _It means Bitter hostility or open enmity; active hatred towards someone. Buy a dictionary so you can avoid looking like an even bigger fool._ Said Harkin. _Enough_. Said Antares in a calm tone. _See this is what am taking about animosity, and the Grimm feed of off this emotion._ _Envy, Sadness, Loneliness, and Hatred the four sins of humanity. If the four of you cannot learn how to control these emotions your dead to me, because the Grimm will tear the four of you apart lamb from lamb. Am not going to lie to the four of you, this world is fucked up, just from walking out that door you can end up dead. I cannot tell you how many friends I've lost already. How can I trust them? S_aid Harkin. _Here's an analogy for you. You see this cup of pond water tea? am going to drink from this cup, not because its my friend, but because I believe when I take a sip from this cup it will be the best tea I've ever had. Sure It could make me sick, hell it may even kill me, but I believe in my heart that this tea will be good._ Antares takes a sip. _And I was right. What a waste of time. Said Harkin. Am heading down to the training area. Come Aqua! _Aqua fallows Harkin, but whispers _Thank You_ too Shade and Dawn. _Shade can I talk with you for a second_? Said Antares, and then looks to Dawn. _Alone_. Dawn looks at Shade. _Go on. All be right down_. Dawn nods and then walks out the door with the others. _If this is about me and Dawns relationship all! Calm down Shade am not judging the both of you. No this is about your role as leader. I can't believe this. _Said Shade_._ _Yeah am a terrible leader! I can't come up with strategies to save my life, I can only use my semblance with Dawn, because no one else likes me! without my Scythe am useless in a fight! _If you want to cry you can_? _am here for you Shade_. _Said Antares. _Am fine thank you. It's just I want to be like you! "Antares the Unyielding" "The Solution" you've saved hundreds of people and killed thousands of Grimm, how can I live up to you?_ Antares looks at Shade with heavy eyes. _Well that's simple Shade don't live up to me. I've done horrible evil things to survive, don't be like me Shade be yourself. Antares reaches over to give Shade a huge, but Shade rejects it. I will try!_ Antares gets up and places his arms on Shades shoulders. _Don't try do! Now lets go I won't have you fail your first year here, because of a stupid thing like being tardy. _Antares and Shade walk out the door and see Dawn crying her eyes out. _Shade...why didn't you tell me that you were hurting! _Dawn slams Shade into a hug as they fall to the floor. _Dawn I told you to go down stairs! _Dawn slaps Shade. _Am your twin we're one in the same remember! "We fight as one" I won't have you go through this alone! _Shade lays there in shock, and then holds Dawn closely. _Am sorry...I should have told you! please forgive me. __What kind of sister would I be if I didn't? _Antares looks down at the two, holding each other closely, it seemed so familiar, like he's seen this picture before. _Come on lets go sissy. Right back attach big bro._ The two ran off hand and hand outside to the training grounds. _Mr.. Antares are you coming_? Said Dawn. Yeah...all be out there soon._ Have fun! Said Antares as he went back into his room. We will! lets go sissy. Said Shade. Right. Said Dawn. Hey Dawn am sorry that I cursed way back there at Harkin, he just gets under my skin you know? Don't worry all let you go this time, because he really did deserved that._ said Dawn. Thanks Dawn. All be a leader someday I promise! Said Shade. Dawn whispers. _I know._

_**Author notes**_

I sort of ended this chapter a lot shorter then I wanted it to be. My original draft was go through each character in order, first starting with Shade, then Harkin, then Aqua, and finally Dawn, but I really feel like I want some feed back before I continue, so that's why I stopped just on Shade. The whole Shade and Dawn being a thing is pretty sick, but that's the beauty of it, I won't spoil want am talking about, but it will come full circle when I finish. Since we don't know Altus's academy's name I tried to avoid the name a lot, yeah its lazy, but what can I do? Antares was a character I created on the RWBY fanon wiki, and he was a Mary sue let me tell you, but after a while I was able to give him a lot of faults for someone who claims to know everything, You will see more of that when the series continues on. Please guys give me a lot of feed back. Did you like it? What can I improve on? What should I stick with? What should I throw away? Am open too what ever! thank you for reading and stay frosty!

_**Chapter 2 coming soon... **_


End file.
